


High School Crush

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, School Reunion, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris attends his 20th reunion and runs into the girl he had a crush, who had a crush on him too.





	High School Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pictures of Chris at his 20 year high school reunion. All names in this work are fictitious.

She hated high school. Being a new kid her junior year coupled with social anxiety had made school a hellish experience. She couldn’t fault her parents for moving to the community. It was nice and clean and safe and quiet. Most people were friendly. She just hadn’t fit in.  
She’d begged off the five-year reunion. She had other plans, I’m sorry. The ten-year reunion she worked. She couldn’t remember getting an invite to their fifteen year and she really wasn’t for sure there had been one. Twenty years seemed safe to go. Right? None of them would remember her anyway. Right? If things got too awkward, she could just leave. Riiiiiiiiiiiight.  
So here she was. Dressed in a flirty, flowing light pink dress and sandals with her hair in soft curls, pretending like she belonged. She sipped her drink, rum, pineapple and Redbull. Ok, she sipped her fourth drink. It didn’t help with the itching in her brain that told her no one wanted her here. Her anxiety flipped back and forth between telling her that everyone was ignoring her to everyone was staring at her.  
“Hi?”  
She turned slowly to the female voice. “Hi?”  
The brunette smiled. “I thought that was you. We were bio lab partners senior year.” Her face pinched as she tried to remember. She’d brain-dumped everyone from the last 2 years of high school. Except one person that she’d yet to see. “I had braces and really bad acne. Still have the glasses though.”  
She gasped and her eyes widened. “Meg!”  
“Yeah!”  
“How are you doing? You look great.”  
“Married, baby number two on the way.” She wiggled her ring finger then rubbed her belly. “It’s Megan Metlzer now though.”  
“You married Mr. Metlzer the student teacher?” She remembered them giggling over the hot nerd student teacher.  
“Yeah, yeah.” She nodded and sipped her soda. “We ran into each other after graduation.” She rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head. “Sorry, that sounds so cliché.”  
“It’s ok.”  
“I don’t want you to think he did anything inappropriate.”  
“I didn’t.”  
“His senior year was my freshman year. We happened to have a class together. And it just bloomed from there.” She shrugged.  
“That’s great. I’m really happy for you, Meg.”  
“So, what about you?” Meg nudged her arm. “Married? Kids? Pets?”  
“Nah, I work a lot. And I enjoy my quiet time.” She sipped her drink only to find it empty.  
“That’s a shame. I always thought you and Chris would eventually hook up, ya know?”  
“What-what makes you say that?” Megan shrugged. “I need refill.” She waved her glass. “I’ll be right back.” No, she wouldn’t. She glanced around. He hadn’t come, had he? She looked around and thought she saw the back of his head.  
She’d followed him career from Not Another Teen Movie through Avengers and Gifted. She had all his movies. Every magazine he’d graced the cover of. She even went to see him in Lobby Hero. But she’d never, ever made any attempt to contact him. Would he even remember her? Part of her wished for it. The part dreaded it. And yet another part wished he didn’t show up.  
Fifth drink, sixth drink, feeling less awkward, she leaned against the bar. “You threw up on Shane Abbott’s shoes in the cafeteria.”  
She winced and turned to the person. Time had been both kind and cruel to him. Where he still looked young, he had no hair and had gotten glasses since then. “I had food poisoning.”  
“Yeah, that’s what everyone said.”  
She looked up and there he was, Chris Evans, across the room and talking to people like twenty years hadn’t passed. Her belly twisted and her face flushed. Their eyes met and he smiled. Hers widened and she looked away. She needed air. “I’ve gotta go.”  
“Well, it was good…seeing you-“ The guy scoffed. “Still a little stuck up bitch.”  
She ducked out the door to the beer garden and took in a lungful of cool, fresh air before downing the rest of the drink. She desperately wanted another. She desperately wanted to leave. This had been a bad idea. She dropped into an empty chair at an empty table. He’d smiled at her. Chris fucking Evans smiled at her. And she was thrown right back to high school, watching him in plays and silently across the room. Meg had known about her crush on Chris.  
She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. She could see his eyes and beautiful, bearded face. She scrubbed her hand down her face and groaned. “I need another drink.”  
“What are you drinking?”  
Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. The image in her head replaced but his real face. “I-uh…”  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to impose.” He ducked his head and held up his hand. “You looked a little upset and there didn’t appear to be anyone checking on you, so…”  
“Thanks, Chris.” She sat up in the chair.  
“You remember me.”  
“You’re kind of hard to forget. Plus, the name-tag.” She pointed at his chest and the white sticker that read simply ‘Chris’.  
He chuckled. “Yeah, that would give it away. Mind if I sit?  
She swallowed. “Yeah, sure, go right ahead.”  
“Can I tell you something?”  
She looked around at the lack of people in the beer garden. She was nearly alone with Chris Evans, her high school crush that became her celebrity crush. “Yeah, sure, of course.”  
Chris leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. His eyes flicked down to her mouth then her body. He licked his lips as he fiddled with the beer bottle in his hand. “I had the biggest crush on you in high school.”  
She laughed in shock. “What?” He nodded, smiling in a self-deprecating way. “Me? Why?”  
He shrugged. “You were cute, smart and funny. And I hadn’t grown up with you so you weren’t like a sister to me.”  
“Oh.” She looked down at her empty glass and wished she could crawl inside it.  
“You look good.”  
“Thanks, you too.” She winced at how disingenuous she sounded.  
Chris blinked. “Well, sorry to bother you.” He stood up to leave and she began to panic as he walked away.  
“I had a crush on you too.” She cringed. Had she really just said that out loud?  
Chris turned back around and sat back down. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“No confidence. And by the time I had enough to ask, you’d moved to LA and I was in college.”  
He nodded, understanding. “So…what about now?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you still like me?”  
She laughed and scoffed. “Well, yeah.”  
He took her hand in his. “Then let’s get out of here.”  
She laughed more and he smiled. “Christopher Evans, did you come to your high school reunion to pick up chicks?”  
He laughed and shook his head. “Fuck, it does seem like that, doesn’t it?”  
“A little.” She held up her pointer finger and thumb. His thumb caressed over the back of her hand, back and forth. He looked at her with the same eyes she’d fallen into 22 years ago; the bluest eyes she’d ever seen.  
“Honestly?” She nodded. “I saw you comment on one of my Twitter posts, but I didn’t want to be ‘that guy’ and slide into your DMs and use my celebrity. When I saw your tweet saying you were going to the reunion, I decided to come.”  
“You…came to see me?”  
“I did.”  
She looked at him disbelief then slowly smiled. “Yes.”  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes, let’s get out of here.” She stood up, holding his hand.  
“Ok then.” He pushed open the door in the wooden fence and held it open for her. “Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?”  
“I don’t know and I don’t care.” She leaned against the hood of her car. He instinctively moved between her legs. She looked up at him, a curious look on her face at the curious look on his. “Chris?”  
“Would it be too forward of me to kiss you right now?”  
“No, not at all…well maybe a little.” She smiled. He ducked his head and captured her lips. They were as soft as she’d imagined and his beard smelled amazing and so soft. She sighed, parting her lips and he took full advantage, slipping his tongue between them. She moaned softly and draped her arms over his broad shoulders. He answered her moan with his own, bracing his hand against the hood of the car. His other squeezed her waist then cupped her cheek.  
Their tongues danced, hot breath mingling in sighs. He pecked her lips and again and again before resting his forehead on hers. “Sorry, I…that was better than I ever imagined.”  
“Yeah.” Her breathy voice tore right through him. She combed her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His fingers danced down her collarbone to the hollow of her throat. She looked up at him demurely from under her brow and bit her bottom lip. Chris growled and kissed her hard. He stepped forward, his hand on the car moving to cradle her ass and pull her against him. She moaned around his demanding tongue. The feeling of his hard cock against her sensitive cunt sent a thrill through her. “Fuck.”  
“You want to?” Chris panted as he kissed and nipped her throat and shoulder. He prayed she said yes. He grabbed her ass with both hands and held her against him as he ground his cock bulge between her legs.  
“God yes…” He rucked the skirt of her dress around her hips and slipped his hand between them. She sucked in a breath at the touch of his thick fingers against her panties. He groaned at the wet spot there. He petted her through the wet fabric, making her wiggle and sigh. He nipped her ear lobe, teasing his fingers between her panties and her pussy. She heard herself whimper when he pushed not one but two fingers inside her.  
He groaned, pressing the bulge of his hard cock against her thigh. “Goddamn, you’re so fucking wet.” She felt like she should apologize. She didn’t know what for though. His slick fingers caressed in and out of her. “Is this all for me?”  
“Yes, Chris.” She nuzzled against his dark hair, her hips rolling to meet his fingers.  
“You’re so fucking perfect.”  
“Shut up.” He laughed and kissed her sternum. His teeth scraped the top of her breast.  
“Lay back.” She did, the night chill in the metal pulling her nipples tighter than his kisses and touches had. He drew her panties down her legs then slotted his head between her thighs. His hot breath fell against her cunt. It pulsed, grasping at nothing. He moaned, leaning forward to lick a stripe up her dripping folds. “Chris.”  
He slipped his fingers back inside her, pumping slowly as he licked and sucked on her throbbing clit. She whimpered and twitched, gripping his hair tightly. His beard tickled her pussy but it was so soft and she thrilled at getting her scent all over it so he would smell her later. He moaned and pushed his fingers deeper, curling, searching. Her back bowed when he found it. She had a moment of clarity. Of what the fuck am I doing? Right before she came.  
Chris hummed in delight, kitten licking her cunt clean before placing a kiss on her thigh. “Don’t tell me you’re spent.”  
She lifted her hands for him to take. He pulled her up. “No but…perhaps we should move somewhere where we might not be seen?”  
He grinned. He knew just the place. The drive was short and he had her back on the hood, literally. Her legs dangled over the edge of the fender. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” His hands rubbed up her thighs, pushing her skirt up. He sighed at her pussy, glistening in the moonlight. “You sure you want this?”  
“Yes, Chris.” More than anything. Please. She leaned up on her elbows, watching as he stroked himself fully hard again then rolled a condom on. His cockhead rested against her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and urged him forward. He sunk into her slowly, watching her face pinch then relax in the moonlight. Fuck, she was beautiful. How many times had he jacked off to what he imagined this would be when he was younger? When he wondered about her while he was single? When he kicked himself for not asking her when he had the chance?  
His thighs trembled, the pressure built rapidly. He found her hands and locked their fingers together. Her breasts bounced as he rutted into her. Even through the thin latex, he felt so fucking good, snug and tight. And her sounds. Fuck. She moaned and cried and sighed his name. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts so his thick cock hit deep. And my god, he was gonna cum.  
“Are you close, babe?”  
“Almost there.”  
“Tell me what-tell me what to do.”  
“My clit…” He didn’t have to be told twice. He brought their hands to his mouth, licking his fingers and hers.  
“Show me, baby.” They rubbed her clit together. Her cunt fluttered around his cock and his chest tightened.  
She was panting and wrecked, legs shaking and useless. She was so close to cumming. “Stop, wait.” He frowned but he did, breathing hard and fast. She slid off the hood of the car and bent over, moving onto the balls of her feet. She flipped the dress up to bare her ass to him.  
He grinned. “Ok, babe.” He slapped her ass, grabbing a rough handful before sunk back in, balls deep. Her groan echoed his and whatever control he had, he lost. He gripped her pretty curls hard and bowed her backward. She gasped. Her fingers went back to her clit.  
Chris fucked her hard, bringing her up onto her toes and god, she loved it. He grunted with his effort. She reached back and grabbed his hand on her hip. Her cunt clenched around him and her world went white, screaming his name. He held onto her hair, pressing his forehead against the back of her head. His back stiffened and groaned deep in chest, filling the condom.  
He sat in the passenger seat with the door open and her across his lap. They watched the stars and listened to the night sounds. His thumb caressed her thigh. “I want to see you again.” He looked down at her. “Can I see you again?”  
She grinned. “Yea, yes, I’d like that.”  
“Good.” He grinned as he kissed her.


End file.
